A semiconductor device (or may be referred to as a semiconductor element, component, apparatus, and so on) may include a silicon carbide substrate, an inorganic passivation structure which is configured at least partly on a main surface of the silicon carbide substrate and a molding material layer which is adjacent to the inorganic passivation structure.
Therefore, by using an inorganic passivation structure for protecting the main surface of the silicon carbide substrate, an electric field may be sufficiently reduced for direct contact with the molding material layer and contact of the main surface of the silicon carbide substrate with a moisture gathering material may be avoided. In this way, a breakdown behavior and a long-term reliability of the semiconductor device may be improved.
This section introduces aspects that may facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.